


Night and Day

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Series: Glam-100 Drabbles [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, F/M, cole porter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Night and day, why is it so? that this longin' for you follows wherever I go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Glam_100 prompt #62: NIGHT AND DAY 
> 
> Author's notes: The first thing I thought of when I saw this prompt was this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV5e7mWcQJE So I immediately had to write a verse in that era. <3333 I recommend listening to it while reading. 
> 
> Thanks to leela_cat for the beta!
> 
> There also might be a separate set in Tommy's POV, but we'll have to see :)

“Y’know, it’s not gonna drink itself, no matter how long you stare at it.”

Adam shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a slow sip, a half-smile playing over his lips. “Hmm?”

A small chuckle answered him. “Hey, Fred, two Manhattans, please.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

A hand rested on his arm, squeezing slightly. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be just fine, Tommy.” Adam shot him a smile, hoping it was more convincing than he felt.

The crowd around them cheered as glasses clinked, and a small woman walked over, linking arms with Tommy. “Hey boys, what’s happenin’?”

“Hey, Alice.”

***

Adam swallowed thickly when Tommy kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in her ear to make her giggle. His eyes dropped to give them privacy, only to land on the ring newly added to her left hand.

His heart clenched at that, knowing Tommy would—could never be his.

“You gonna sing for us, Adam?” Alice asked, smiling brightly.

Nodding, Adam downed his new drink and got up, making his way to the stage. The conductor winked at him, having pre-arranged the songs.

Taking the mic stand, Adam cleared his throat. He could do this, he had to.

***

“This is dedicated to the best pal any guy could ask for and his loving fiancée.”

The band started playing the intro and the crowd applauded, pairing off to start dancing with their loved ones.

“Night and day, you are the one. Only you 'neath the moon, or under the sun. Whether near to me or far, it's no matter, darling, where you are. I think of you night and day.”

As he sang, he couldn't help but sing to Tommy. They locked eyes, an unknown emotion playing Tommy’s features.

Adam felt a tear escape and fall down his face.


End file.
